


Deadly Banquet

by TheDwarfess



Series: Poison [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt, Murder, Poisoning, Pre-Quest, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDwarfess/pseuds/TheDwarfess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>* This sentence is borrowed from The Hunger Games.<br/>I have only the German translation, so it might not be exact.</p></blockquote>





	Deadly Banquet

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tödliches Bankett](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306044) by [TheDwarfess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDwarfess/pseuds/TheDwarfess). 



**Deadly Banquet**

 

Thorin hated those partys, that hypocritical affluence, they didn't possess. Once again his father Thráin had invited all the noblemen of Dwarves and Men from the Ered Luin for a banquet.

Great anger filled Thorin's heart. His father's deeds showed again his blindness to misery. _This food would be enough to feed our people and that of Men!_ But he had to hide this anger inside, as the etiquette ordered. That masque he had long brought to perfection.

He ate the vension and red cabbage on his dishes with feigned relish. In reality he felt sick. He ate himsef fill of roast vension, while the people live hungry on the street. _That can't be right._ Inconspiciously he pushed little cakes with his arms to the edge of the table and let them disappear onto a towel that covered his lap.

“Thorin, what are you doing?”, his little sister whispered in his right ear. Apparently his deeds weren't done unwitnessed. “You know, that dad forbid you to steal food from the table!” Dís seemed to be outraged.

“The people are starving”, Thorin hissed quietly, while he was looking at a nobleman, who left the table and went outside to vomit. “and here, they throw up to get more inside.” *

“Oh, brother … I can understand you. I think it's not fair, too, but I help quietly and with thinking. Not as obvious as you!” Two blue eyes flashed to him.

Thorin sighed.

“Please dont't misunderstand me, but I fear for you!” Confused, the crownprince looked at her. “The last one, who helped the people in this way, was found dead in the lake. I don't want to happen the same with you!” Dís grabbed her brother's arm inconspiciously.

“Dís … do not fear for me.”, he smiled at her. “I'm the king's son. I am safe. Nothing is going to happen to me.”

 

Some time later, the sweets were reachend. The black haired prince didn't like those disgusting candied fruits, but when Thráin offered some, he must not say _NO._

Randomly he chose a peace of pear and put it into his mouth. So fast as he could, he swallowed it, but when he felt Thráin's eyes on him, he ate one more. _Please, Mahal, let it finish! I don't take it anymore!_

 

Afer a short time, he felt, that his breathing had quickend, like after a strenuous run, but his heartbeat was at a normal level. And when he was still wondering about that, his vision began to blurr.

“Are you alright, Thorin?”, Dís asked full of worry.

“Yes. I. Just. Have to. Go outside.”, he wheezed, and pushed himself off his seat. “Excuse me, please.”

The crownprince tried to do some heavy steps, but his legs were to weak and he collapsed. He already didn't recognize the frightened screams of the guests and Dís' paniced “Thorin”, nor that he fell on the floor. He just felt it in a dull ache. His vision only contained mixed colours, in which more and more black mixed in. He had the terrible feeling of suffocation, like a strange power that forced all the air off his lungs. Thorin paniced and couldn't do anything against it. _Not safe …_ He heared himself clawing for breath, then the darkness came and covered him entirely.

 

 

Dís screamed, when Thorin collapsed in front of her and she rushed to his side. She felt how she paled, when she heared Thorins short and quick breathing and saw his terrified and paniced eyes.

“A healer! For Mahal's sake, get a healer!”, the princess screamed.

In pure horror, she saw the white foam on Thorin's lips, before she saw her brother's eyes rolled into the head and he got entirely limp.

“Thorin! THORIN! WAKE UP!”

She shook his body like a lunatic, but her brother didn't react. Finally the healer arrived, and Dís was taken away from Thorin.

“No! THORIN! Let me go!”

The dwarf serched for breathing and pulse, found both, but they were weak; very weak. Next, he put his hand on Thorins forehead, because the prince's skin was bright red like due to a fever. But his skin was cold.

Frowning, the healer bowed over the prince to get a better look. He caught one of Thorin's shallow breaths and detected a strange smell that was reminiscent of bitter almonds.

The healer's heart sunk. He could do nothing for the prince anymore. He felt for the pulse, that almost not exsisted, one last time. And it didn't need half of a minute, for Thorin's heart to stop for ever.

 

And then, Thráin cheered invardly. His son wouldn't question him anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> * This sentence is borrowed from The Hunger Games.  
> I have only the German translation, so it might not be exact.


End file.
